The present invention comprises a new and distinct Hydrangea cultivar hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘COUMONT’. This new Hydrangea was developed through a breeding program in Moyenmoutier, France. ‘COUMONT’ was selected from a population of seedlings that resulted from a cross of the seed parent, Hydrangea serrata ‘Santiago’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,070, and pollen parent Hydrangea macrophylla ‘The Bride’, unpatented.
The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor in Moyenmoutier, France in 2010. The inventor observed this interesting plant over several years, noting the exceptionally dense flowerheads and later the bronze coloration of the Fall foliage.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘COUMONT’ by softwood cuttings was first performed during the May of 2012, at commercial nursery in Moyenmoutier, France. Subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.